Television measurement has traditionally been performed using methods such as having panelists keep a log or diary of television viewing and/or using physical meter devices to detect television usage in an automated fashion.
The figures are not to scale. Wherever appropriate, the same reference numbers will be used throughout the drawing(s) and accompanying written description to refer to the same or like parts.